custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Big City Bus Ride Adventure! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Big City Bus Ride Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on November 22, 1994. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on his big city bus ride to go some places including the neighborhood city, the library, the clothes store, the car wash, the swimming pool place, the ice skating place, the pizza place, the macdonald's restuarant, and even the ice cream shop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Kathy *Amy *Michael Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #The Wheels on the Bus #Sing a Song of People #Walk Around the Block #Walk Across the Street #The Library #Books are Fun! #Try Different Clothes (Tune to: Peanut Butter) #This is the Way We Wash the Car #Swimming, Swimming #Skating, Skating #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #McDonald's (tune to: Friendship Song) #I Scream You Scream We All Scream For Ice Cream #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of "I Love You" *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground on a sunny day to have fun together, the music from *Before "Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about having fun together. *After "Having Fun Song", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *When Michael says "Hello!" (as Barney and the kids hear his voice), *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!", and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *And Then, After Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Shopping For A Surprise!". And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from "Room For Everyone". And a hair-style. *Amy wears the same clothes from "Let's Go Places With Barney". And a hair-style. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus", and "Having Tens of Fun!". And a short hair. *Another time Baby Bop falls or lays down. This time, she is ice skating too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down.